Lego DC Ultimate Comics
Lego Ultimate DC Comics is a lego videogame created by Leostales it includes many DC comics and movies including but not limited to: * 1940s Batman TV Serial * Crisis on Infinite Earths * Zero Hour * Batman: The Man who Laughs * Emperor Joker * Blackest Night * Death of the Family * Endgame * Gotham Academy * Most of the Superman movies * The Lego Batman Movie * The complete Superman Animated Series * The Lego Movie (Mainly because Batman plays a large role) Collectibles/achievements Studs 'are currency used to obtain characters, red bricks, and other stuff they come in the following colors and values. * Copper-1 * Silver-10 * Gold-10 * Blue-1000 * Purple-10,000 * Pink-100,000 * Green-1,000,000 * Guide (Light Blue)-1000 (Requires collect guide studs red brick) The stud status is called super hero. You have to rescue civilians in peril. Minikits look like they did in the first Lego Batman game. Characters: 'A-G H-O # Aaron Cash # Abraham Lincoln # Ace (Available as Norm, Batman Beyond) # Adam Strange (Available as Norm, Normal) # Adam West # Agent Smith # Alexander Luthor (Available as Norm, Lex Luthor Disguise) # Alfred (Available as Norm, 1966, Batsuit, DCAU, Fat, Holy Terror, Lego Batman Movie) # Alvin Rusch # Amanda Waller (Available as New 52) # Ambush Bug # Amos Fortune # Anti-Monitor (Available as Norm, First Suit) # Aquaman (Available as Norm, Black Lantern, Arthur Curry (Baby)) # Arkillo # Asylum Doctor # Asylum Inmate # Asylum Patient # Atom # Atomic Skull # Atrocitus # Azrael (Available as Norm, Azrael-Batman, Black Lantern, Batman (Jean-Paul Valley), Jean Paul Valley) # Bad Cop (Available as Norm, Good Cop, Good Cop (Scribble-Face)) # Bane (Available as Norm, Lego Batman Movie, New 52, Venom-Powered, Young) # Bat-Cow # Batgirl (Available as Norm, Barbara Gordon, Barbara Gordon (1966), Barbara Gordon (Ceremonial), Barbara Gordon (DCAU), Barbara Gordon (Dress), Barbara Gordon (GCPD), Barbara Gordon (Lego Batman Movie), 1966, DCAU, New 52, Pink Power, Soccer Mom) # Batman (Available as Norm, 1966, Arctic, Arctic Suit, Basketball, Bat-Hurst 1000, Batman Beyond, Bat-Pack, Batsuit, Batriot, Black Lantern, Brave and the Bold, Centurion, Clan of the Cave, Classic, Comic Con Exclusive, Dark Knight Returns, DCAU, Demolition Suit, Desert, Detective Comics 27, Disco, Easter, El Murcielago, Excalibur, Fairy, Ghost, Glam Metal, Glide Suit, Golden Tuxedo, Gotham by Gaslight, Gotham by Gaslight (Lego Batman Movie), Heat Protection Suit, In Darkest Knight, Joker Disguise, Kiss Kiss Tuxedo, Krampus, Lego Batman Movie, Lobster Loving, Merbat, Mighty Micros, Mighty Micros (Blue), Military Leader, New 52, Night Terror, Pirate, Police, Power Suit, Power Suit (Mark 2), Prom Date, Raging Bat, Rainbow, Reggae Man, Scuba Suit, Scu-Bat, Sensor Suit, Sensor Suit (Mark 2), Silent but Deadly, Sinestro Corps, Sonar Suit, Sonic Suit, Space Suit, St. Batricks Day, SWAT, Tartan, Tears of Batman, Tuxedo, Vacation, White Suit, Winged Armageddon, Wizard, Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne (1966), Bruce Wayne (DCAU), Bruce Wayne (Lego Batman Movie), Bruce Wayne (Retired), Bruce Wayne (Tuxedo), Bruce Wayne (Young), Zur-En-Arrh) # Batman Beyond # Bat-Mite # Batwoman # Batzarro # Beast Boy (Available as Norm, Gorilla) # Benny # Bizarra # Bizarro (Available as Norm, #1, Mighty Micros) # Black Adam (Available as Norm, New 52) # Black Canary # Black Hand # Black Manta # Bleeze # Blight # Bloodsport # Blue Beetle # Booster Gold # Brainiac # Brainiac Minion # Bronze Tiger # Cancer # Captain Atom # Captain Boomerang (Available as Norm, Black Lantern, Classic, Lego Batman Movie) # Captain Cold (Available as Norm, Mighty Micros, New 52) # Captain Marvel (Available as Norm, Billy Batson, Shazam (New 52)) # Carl Kruger # Catwoman (Available as Norm, 1966, Asylum, Lego Batman Movie, Mighty Micros, New 52) # Cheetah (Available as Norm, Robin Disguise) # Cheshire # Clayface (Available as Norm, Classic, Lego Batman Movie) # Clayface (Matt Hagen) # Commisioner Gordon (Available as Norm, Ceremonial, Lego Batman Movie) # Composite Superman # Condiment King (Available as Lego Batman Movie) # Cyborg (Available as Norm, Demolition Suit, Electric Suit, Giant Suit, Magnetic Suit, New 52, Sonar Suit, Space Suit, Stealth Suit) # Cyzarro # Damian Wayne (Available as Norm, Assassin, Ib'n Al Xu'fassch) # Darkseid (Available as Norm, New 52) # Deadman (Available as Norm, Black Lantern) # Deadshot (Available as Norm, No Mask) # Deathstroke (Available as Norm, Classic) # Desaad (Available as Norm, New 52) # Detective Chimp # Doctor Death (Available as Norm, Disguise, Lab, Scarred) # Doctor Fate # Doctor Phosphorus (Available as Lego Batman Movie) # Doctor Tito Daka (Available as Norm, Lab) # Doomsday # Electric Zombie # Emmet (Available as Norm, Clown, Diver, Forestman, Hard Hat, Lego Piece, Lizard Suit, Magician, Old West, Pajamas, Piece of Resistance, Robot Disguise, Shower, Trash Can, Wheel Head) # Eraser (Available as Norm, Lego Batman Movie) # Etrigan # Evil Receptionist (Available as Norm, Disguise) # Firefly (Available as DCAU) # Firestorm (Available as Norm, Black Lantern) # Fish Monger # Flash (Available as Norm, Barry Allen, Barry Allen (Classic), Barrry Allen (New 52), Mighty Micros, New 52) # Flash (Jay Garrick) # Flash (Wally West) (Available as Norm, Kid Flash, Kid Flash (Classic), Wally West) # Freeze Bodyguard # Freeze Girl # Freeze Goon # Freeze Henchman # Gail # Galactic Golem # Gandalf # Gentleman Ghost # Geoff Johns # Giganta (Available as Norm, Salvation Run) # Gill-man # Gorilla Grodd (Available as Norm, New 52) # Green Arrow (Available as Norm, Classic, New 52, Old) # Green Lantern (Available as Norm, New 52, Hal Jordan, Hal Jordan (New 52), Parallax) # Green Lantern (Alan Scott) (Available as Norm, Alan Scott) # Green Ninja # Greenzarro # Guy Gardner # Harley Quinn (Available as Norm, Dr. Harleen Quinzel (Lego Batman Movie), DCAU, Funeral, Lego Batman Movie, New 52, Nurse, Red Hood Disguise, Tutu) # Harvey Bullock # Hawkgirl (Available as Norm, Black Lantern) # Hawkman (Available as Norm, Black Lantern) # Heatwave (Available as Norm, New 52) # Hourman (Available as Norm, Rex Tyler) # Hush # Ignition # Impulse (Available as Norm, Kid Flash (Bart Allen)) # Indigo-1 # Indigo Tribe Warrior # Jim Lee # Johnny Thunder # Johnny Thunder (Lego Character) # John Stewart # Joker (Available as Norm, 1966, Asylum, Asylum (Lego Batman Movie), Batman Disguise, Big, Classic, Dark Knight, Dark Knight Returns, DCAU, Death of the Family, Decoy Suit, Demolition Suit, Electric Suit, Endgame, Final Battle, Flower Suit, Hat, Illumination Suit, Iran, Killing Joke, Kingdom Come, Lego Batman Movie, Magnetic Suit, Make 'Em Laugh Suit, Microfigure, New 52, No Jacket, Pilot, Sphere Suit, Tropical, Worker, Red Hood One, Red Hood One (Lego Batman Movie), Red Hood One (New 52), Vampire Trilogy) # Joker Bodyguard # Joker Clown Goon # Joker Clown Goon (Cap) # Joker Clown Goon (Croc) # Joker Goon # Joker Heavy # Joker Henchman # Joker Mime Henchman # Joker Space Goon # Kalibak # Katana # Kevin Smith # Killer Croc (Available as Norm, Classic, Lego Batman Movie, New 52) # Killer Moth (Available as Norm, Mighty Micros) # Kilowog # King Cobra (Available as Black Lantern) # Krona # Krypto # Larfleeze # Lexbot # Lexbot (Advanced) # Lexbot (Drill) # Lexbot (Space) # Lexcorp Agent # Lexcorp Security Guard # Lex Luthor (Available as Norm, Armor, Decoy Suit, Earth-Three, Elseworld's Finest, Giant Suit, Hawkman Disguise, Hazard Suit, Kryptonite Gun, Orange Lantern, Shield Suit, Space Suit, Stealth Suit, Technology Suit, Tuxedo, Wonder Woman Disguise) # Lobo # Lois Lane # Lord Business (Available as Norm, Armor, Big Boy Pants, President Business) # Lord Voldemort # Lucius Fox # Mad Monk (Available as Norm, No Mask, Wolf Form) # Man-Bat (Available as Norm, Dr. Kirk Langstrom, Dr. Kirk Langstrom (Teachers Meeting), Lego Batman Movie) # Manchester Black # Maps Mizoguchi (Available as Norm, Sweater) # Martian Manhunter (Available as Norm, New 52) # Massacre # Mera (Available as Norm, Red Lantern) # Merlyn # Metalbeard (Available as Norm, Young) # Mirror Master (Available as Norm, New 52) # Mirror Master (Evan McCullough) # Monitor # Morgan Edge # Mr. Freeze (Available as Norm, 1966, Big, Lego Batman Movie, New 52) # Mr. Mind # Mr. Mxyzptlk # Mr. Zsasz # Music Meister # Olive Silverlock # Orange Construct Warrior # Orca # Orion (Available as Norm, No Helmet) DLC Characters Other Cool villains DLC is a Villains only DLC that introduces villains that didn't make it into the game, not because they aren't good just because Leostales doesn't want to put them in yet. Variations of Evil DLC Gaming Achievements Vechiles Levels 1966 Levels Brave and the Bold Levels DCAU Levels Donnerverse Levels Earth-1 Levels Earth-18 Levels Earth-22 Levels Earth-31 Levels Earth-43 Levels Earth-Prez Levels Earth-S Levels Elseworld's Finest Levels Holy Terror Levels League of Justice Levels TV serial levels: Mainstream levels: Action Comics 1: Characters: New Characters: New Characters for Purchase: Enemies: Bosses: Story: Goals: The Case of the Chemical Syndicate (Detective Comics 27) Characters: * Batman (Detective Comics 27) New Characters: * Batman (Detective Comics 27) New Characters for Purchase: Enemies: * Thugs Bosses: * Jennings (3 Hearts) * Alfred Stryker (3 Hearts) Story: * People are being murdered so the culprit won't have to pay them the money he owes them. Track him down and save the last victim. Goals: # Beat the thugs # Beat Jennings # Beat Stryker Jewel Theft (Detective Comics 28) Characters: * Batman (Detective Comics 27) New Characters: New Characters for Purchase: Enemies: * Thugs Bosses: * Frenchy (5 Hearts) Story: * Batman must stop Jewel robbers Goals: # Beat the thugs # Stop the robberies # Beat Frenchy The Batman meets Doctor Death (Detective Comics 29) Characters: * Batman (Detective Comics 27) New Characters: New Characters for Purchase: Enemies: * Thugs Bosses: * Jabah (3 Hearts) * Doctor Death (3 Hearts) Story: * Doctor Death wants to collect money from people by threatening them go find his hideout and stop him. Goals: # Beat the thugs and Jabah # Trace Jabah # Beat Doctor Death Into the Den of the Death Dealers (Detective Comics 411) Characters: * Batman (Classic) * Talia Al Ghul (Red Dress) New Characters * Batman (Classic) * Talia Al Ghul (Red Dress) New Characters for Purchase: Enemies: * Assassin Bosses: * Bull (Three Hearts) * Doctor Darrk (Five Hearts) Story: * The Evil Dr. Darrk has captured you, defeat his bull and capture him. When you get to the train he will attack you. It is there you must defeat him. Goals: * Defeat the assassins. * Defeat them again. * Defeat the bull. * Defeat Doctor Darrk. Joker's Five-Way Revenge (Batman 251) Characters: * Batman (Classic) New Characters: New Characters for Purchase: Enemies: Bosses: * Packy White (Five Hearts) * Joker (Ten Hearts) Story: Joker is trying to kill his old henchmen, you must try to protect them and defeat him. Goals: # Defeat Packy # Chase Bigger Melvin # Rescue Hooly # Defeat Joker Lovers and Madmen Part One: It's Funny (Batman Confidential 7) Characters: * Batman New Characters: * Batman New Characters for Purchase: Enemies: * Thug Bosses: Story: Goals: # Defeat the Various Crooks # Find some leads # Foil the bank Robbery Lovers and Madmen Part Two: Peace in Arms (Batman Confidential 8) Characters: * Batman New Characters: New Characters for Purchase: Enemies: * Thug Bosses: Story: Goals: # Find some leads. Bloodsport (Superman Vol 2 4) Characters: * Jimmy Olsen (Green Coat) * Superman New Characters: * Jimmy Olsen (Green Coat) * Superman New Characters for Purchase: Enemies: Bosses: * Bloodsport (Three Hearts) * Bloodsport (Five Hearts) Story: A terrorist named Bloodsport is menacing Metropolis. Follow him to a restaurant and defeat him. After that, find his brother to help pacify him. Goals: # Defeat Bloodsport # Defeat him again. Mind Games (Adventures of Superman 427) Characters: * Superman New Characters: New Characters for Purchase: Enemies: * Quraci Soldier Bosses: * Godzilla (Three Hearts) Story: Attack the terrorist nation of Qurac, fighting your way to the president. Once you reach him, members of the Circle will ambush you with illusions. Defeat them all to win the level. Goals: To Laugh and Die in Metropolis (Superman Vol 2 9) Characters: * Superman New Characters: New Characters for Purchase: Enemies: Bosses: * Joker (3 Hearts) * Superman Decoy (1 Heart) Story: Goals: # Get rid of the Superman Decoy # Search out the coffins # Defeat Joker Sound and Fury (Detective Comics 719) Characters: * Batman (Black) * Batman (Sound and Fury) * Jolene Relazzo * Robin (Tim Drake) New Characters: * Batman (Black) * Batman (Sound and Fury) * Jolene Relazzo * Robin (Tim Drake) New Characters for Purchase: Enemies: * Bank Robber * Bank Robber (Fancy) Bosses: * Morgan Tice (Three Hearts) * Morgan Tice (Four Hearts) Story: Take down a bank robbery and as the crook tells an embellished story of his robbery, take him down in the story. After that investigate the fault lines. Goals: # Defeat Morgan Tice # Defeat Morgan Tice in his tale. # Investigate the Earthquake Castles Built on Sand (Batman: Shadow of the Bat 73) Characters: * Anarky * Batman (Black) * Oracle * Harvey Bullock New Characters: * Anarky * Oracle * Harvey Bullock New Characters for Purchase: Enemies: Bosses: Story: An earthquake strikes Gotham City do your best to avoid getting killed by the earthquake. Then as Oracle make your way to the police station. Goals: # Escape the quake. # Escape the explosion. # Get to the police station. Shudder (Nightwing 19) Characters: * Nightwing New Characters: * Nightwing New Characters for Purchase: Enemies: Bosses: Story: As Nightwing, rescue people trapped by the earthquake in a sinking bus. Goals: # Rescue the people Lifelines (Batman 553) Characters: * Alfred Pennyworth (Tattered) * Batman (Black) * Batman (Scuba Gear) * Commisioner Gordon (Missing Jacket) * Harvey Bullock (Missing Sleeve) New Characters: * Alfred Pennyworth (Tattered) * Batman (Scuba Gear) * Commisioner Gordon (Missing Jacket) * Harvey Bullock (Missing Sleeve) New Characters for Purchase: Enemies: Bosses: Story: The earthquake has trapped Alfred underneath a bunch of rubble, use the giant penny to rescue him. Back at the police station rescue Commisioner Gordon. Goals: # Rescue Alfred # Rescue Commisioner Gordon Hour of the Quake (Azrael 40) Characters: * Azrael New Characters: * Azrael New Characters for Purchase: Enemies: Bosses: * Bane (Four Hearts) Story: When the earthquake happens, Bane escapes. Chase after him and defeat him in the bank. Goals: # Defeat Bane The First and the Last (Detective Comics 720) Characters: * Batman (Scuba Gear) * Huntress * Renee Montoya New Characters: * Huntress * Renee Montoya New Characters for Purchase: Enemies: Bosses: * Thug (Three Hearts) Story: As Renee Montoya defeat the looters. As Huntress defeat a gangster. As Batman escape the cave by water. Goals: # Defeat the looters. # Defeat a gangster. # Escape the cave. Slayride (Detective Comics 826) Characters: * Robin (Red) New Characters: * Robin (Red) New Characters for Purchase: Enemies: * Thug Bosses: * Joker (Three Hearts) Story: The Joker has kidnapped Robin and is forcing him to watch him kill people with his car. You must escape and stop him. Goals: # Defeat the thugs. # Escape. # Defeat Joker. The Court of Owls Part One: Knife Trick (Batman Vol 2 1) Characters: * Batman (New 52) * Dick Grayson (Joker Disguise) New Characters: * Batman (New 52) * Dick Grayson (Joker Disguise) New Characters for Purchase: Enemies: * Prisoners Bosses: Story: There is a break-out at Arkham defeat the prisoners and then investigate a murder. Goals: # Defeat the prisoners # Investigate the Crime Scene The Court of Owls Part Two: Trust Fall (Batman Vol 2 2) Characters: * Bruce Wayne (New 52), * Commissioner Gordon (New 52), * Batman (New 52), * Nightwing (New 52) New Characters: * Bruce Wayne (New 52) * Commissioner Gordon (New 52) * Nightwing (New 52) New Characters for Purchase: Enemies: * Crook Bosses: Talon (5 Hearts) Story: Goals: # Capture the crooks # Defeat the Talon The Court of Owls Part Three: The Thirteenth Hour (Batman Vol 2 3) Characters: * Batman (New 52) New Characters: New Characters for Purchase: Enemies: * Whisper Gang Member Bosses: Story: Goals: # Defeat the Whisper Gang # Investigate the Court Superman Returns Levels Category:Video Games Category:Dc comics Category:LEGO Batman Category:LEGO Superman Category:Batman Category:The Lego Movie Category:Unfinished Category:Lord of the Rings Category:Lego Lord of the rings Category:Harry Potter Category:Lego Harry Potter Category:Star Wars Category:Lego star wars Category:Articles by Leostales Category:DC Universe Category:LEGO Monster Fighters